


Sex with a Ghost

by CabinOnAShore



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Ghosts, I need to bleach my eyes, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnAShore/pseuds/CabinOnAShore
Summary: Ryan fucks a ghost. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	Sex with a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this because I'm an ace Shitfish and I lost a piece of my soul writing this cursed fic.

The new location Shane and Ryan were meant to investigate for Unsolved was possibly the nicest place they had ever stayed at for the show. It was a hotel, built in the 1920's and meant for only the highest aristocrats. It was still running after almost a hundred years of service.

The lobby of the hotel was designed like a large parlor. The circular area was filled with overstuffed chairs and tables worth more than Ryan's entire life. There was a mural decorating the dome ceiling at which Shane emitted a low whistle after he noticed it.

Scheduling filming was difficult between all the tourists and residents but they were able to find a lull in the traffic long enough for an hour of filming until three in the morning. The stress of timing along with rumors of a possible demonic inhabitant was getting to Ryan. He just had to hope it wouldn't show on camera.

Filming the introduction went off without a hitch, Ryan couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched but that was par for the course. They were setting up for the actual investigation when Ryan saw a shadow flicker out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you see that?" Ryan paused in strapping on his camera gear to stare at the dark corner of the room. Shane turned to follow his gaze but shrugged.

"There's nothing there, must've been the wind." Shane shrugged it off easily. Ryan could not.

Eyes followed Ryan.

-

Ryan could've sworn he heard the spirit box say his name. It wasn't more than two words which wouldn't be anywhere near enough to convince Shane. He doubted even a full sentence response would convince his ghoulfriend.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Ryan asked. The feeling of being watched hadn't left.

_You_

The response was so clear, as if it had come from someone standing in the room rather than the box but Mark and Shane showed no signs of having pranked him.

"Okay, that's enough." Ryan shut off the box. The silence afterwards was always much more deafening than the box could ever be.

"Sounds like you got yourself a ghostly admirer," Shane teased Ryan to ease the tension. It didn't help like it normally would have.

"Shut up, Shane."

The eyes didn't leave Ryan.

-

For the solo investigation they had to go down to the basement. Apparently a man had been sacrificed there by some cult trying to summon a demon. He hoped they hadn't succeeded.

Shane's solo came and went easily. They decided to let him go first so they could get more content of Ryan growing increasingly nervous. When Shane emerged from the darkness he was obviously about to do some stupid bit to rile Ryan up further but stopped when he saw how tense he already was.

"There's not a single speck of dust down there, Ryan! How much do they pay their janitors? You could eat off that floor." 

"Jesus Christ, Shane," Ryan wheezed. He could never know how Shane managed to remain so nonchalant even in the most fucked up places. 

Ryan braced himself and then entered the daunting darkness. Eyes followed him into it.

Ryan felt something drag across his throat that he could've sworn was a finger but when he spun around, there was nothing there. His skin felt like it was on fire, a thousand eyes watching him.

"Hello?" He asked the dark room but there came no response. He released a shaky breath and tried to steel his nerves. "I'm going to use something to communicate with you, it's called a spirit box."

Ryan moved to turn on the box but something stopped him. It wasn't physical but he could feel it like he could feel his own emotions. He paused and scanned the room once more.

"Do you not want me to use this?" Ryan asked. 

_No_

Ryan couldn't hear the words but he could feel them. He felt like he was going insane. Shadows moved at the corners of his vision. He probably was.

"Don't be afraid," Ryan reiterated the Father's words to himself. He took a steadying breath. "Is anybody here?" 

A force, no a hand, pushed against his chest and sent him back a few steps. The hand returned and pushed him back until he was against the wall. His camera was knocked from its harness and he whimpered. He wanted to yell for Shane. For the others to get down here because there's a fucking ghost. But he kept silent.

He wasn't exactly sure why he didn't start screaming bloody murder. Perhaps it was because he didn't feel that the spirit was malicious. Perhaps it was because he was too terrified to do anything. Or perhaps it was because the fans were right to accuse him of having a fear kink. 

Ryan could feel one hand lightly pinning his wrist to the wall while the other traveled down his stomach to rest at the button of his pants. He could feel his fear travelling through his body not to his heart but to his dick which was already beginning to strain against the fabric of his pants.

Ryan mourned the loss of his GoPro and all the possibility of evidence being captured but his attention was ripped away from that train of thought by the feeling of teeth raking down the side of his neck.

"Don't leave marks," Ryan warned the ghost. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the feeling of a hand working him through his pants, he would've laughed at himself and the situation as a whole. The ghost merely responded with a nip to his neck but worked more gently from then on.

The hand that had been rubbing him suddenly retreated and Ryan whimpered at the loss. He thought he could hear a laugh by his ear but wasn't given enough time to think about it since the hand was replaced with hips. The ghost ground into Ryan and as it did so he could feel the shape of a cock other than his own pressed against his thigh.

"My first gay experience is going to be with a ghost. That's cool," Ryan felt like his brain was cracked. He closed his eyes so he didn't go insane from staring at empty space where he felt space which was certainly not empty.

The ghost's hips slowed slightly, questioning, but a whimper from Ryan and a buck of his hips made him continue his pace. Ryan wanted to stroke himself but the ghost grabbed his other wrist and pinned them both above his head with one hand. The other hand slid behind the waistband of Ryan's pants with a less cold touch than he expected. 

Ryan could feel himself being led closer to the edge by the ghost. Between the pull of his hands, the push of his hips, and the sweep of his lips, Ryan knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The ghost quickened his pace, nearing the edge himself. His movements became more sloppy but his hand remained tight and his hips remained a delicious source of friction. When Ryan felt that he could stand it no longer, the ghost dug his teeth into Ryan's neck and he was spilling into a ghost's hand and his pants.

Ryan felt a hand brush over his neck, the touch gentle, before the door burst open and Shane was calling into the room.

"Ryan! Your time's up!" Shane announced.

"Fuck," Ryan breathed. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one.

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel is mildly based off of the Ponce de Leon hotel in St. Augustine.


End file.
